


Calling In a Marker - WIP Big Bang 2018

by kuwlshadow



Category: John Wick (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: I've been meaning to write a John Wick fic ever since the first movie came out, back in 2014. So, the WIP Big Bang seemed like the perfect opportunity to get it done. But I didn't have a plot, until I started thinking about where John might go after the end of the second movie, and it suddenly all came together...





	Calling In a Marker - WIP Big Bang 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alobear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alobear/gifts).

> Illustration created for the WIP Big Bang story, [Calling In a Marker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298950), by Alobear. Check it out!

  
  



End file.
